Meetings
by 1524
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Todos los encuentros entre el Señor Oscuro y Harry Potter LV/HP one-shot


**Harry Potter no me pertenece, esta historia tampoco, su autora es LadyAntheia yo solo hice la traducción ^^**

**Discúlpenme por posibles faltas ortográficas**

* * *

**"He caído en desgracia, recibí un golpe en la cara,**

**he amado y he perdido, he amado y he perdido."**

La primera vez que vio a ese hombre, solo tenía un año, ojos verdes como el Avada Kedavra miraron a los suaves ojos rojo-sangre antes de que una brillante luz verde envolviera la habitación.

Esta fue la noche en que el joven Harry Potter fue aclamado como el héroe de la luz, esta también fue la noche en que perdió a las personas que mas lo amaban, sus padres.

Lord Voldemort, Quien-tu-sabes, el mago oscuro mas poderoso de la historia, fue proclamado muerto.

Derrotado por la mano de un bebé de un año de edad.

* * *

**"¿Por qué me siento tan culpable?**

**¿Por qué estoy aguantando la respiración?**

**Me preocupo por todos pero yo **

**Sigo perdiéndome."**

La segunda vez, fue cuando tenía 11 años, todavía era un niño ingenuo a pesar del trato un poco abusivo de sus parientes. El observaba asustado como el profesor tartamudo desataba su turbante, revelando un rostro inhumano atrás de su cabeza. Las características distorsionadas de este ser, que posteriormente se revelaría como Lord Voldemort, se contrajeron por el odio.

Y entonces lo sintió. La magia. En realidad no era tan fuerte pero, Dios, era tentadora. Nunca el joven Harry había sentido algo así, la magia de este hombre, ese monstruo que mató a sus padres y lo mandó a vivir con los Dursley, estaba llamándolo, como si finalmente encontrara la pieza que le faltó a toda su vida.

Por supuesto, terminó muy mal, Lord Voldemort era un hombre temible, que no tomaba amablemente el fracaso. Ese día, el día de su segundo encuentro con el señor oscuro, también fue el día en que Harry Potter perdió el resto de su inocencia. El día en que asesinó a un hombre llamado Quirinus Quirell.

* * *

**"Un solo choque recorrió mi cuerpo, ondulando como la electricidad. Aquellos que anhelan pestañas tienen cierto encanto lánguido. Estos pensamientos latentes fortalecen mi angustia. Cuando sea mayor, los recuerdos de esos días se desvanecerán.**

**Alguien por favor encienda mi fuego y déjeme quemarme."**

El tercer encuentro se llevó a cabo en el lugar mas sombrío que Harry nunca había visto. La cámara de los secretos fue rodeada por una extraña luz verdosa que hacía que la atmósfera de la oscura habitación fuera aún mas siniestra. El agua goteaba de las gigantescas columnas de piedra que tenían enroscadas esculturas de serpientes. Harry corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, deseando salvar a la pobre e inocente Ginny del llamado 'Heredero de Slytherin' que había puesto a los estudiantes de su amado Hogwarts en un estado de pánico. Lo siguiente que vio le heló la sangre, Ginny, la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, yacía casi muerta en el suelo.

Tom Marvolo Riddle(1), fue como el aterrador adolescente se llamo a si mismo. Una sensación familiar se hizo conocida cuando la magia de este hermoso y casi etéreo adolescente parecía envolver a Harry, tentadora y oscura, haciéndolo temblar. Harry solo pudo observar cuando el chico le mostró quien era en realidad, su pasado, su presente y su futuro.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE, YO SOY LORD VOLDEMORT.

"Hay semejanzas extrañas entre nosotros, después de todo. Incluso tú debiste haberlas notado. Ambos mestizos, huérfanos, criados por muggles. Probablemente los dos únicos hablantes de pársel que vinieron a Hogwarts desde el propio gran Slytherin. Incluso nos parecemos físicamente."*

Por meses, después de rescatar a Ginny, Harry no podía dejar de recordar aquellas suaves palabras, ni la soledad que podía ver en lo profundo de esos tormentosos ojos grises. El temor de convertirse en el monstruo que asesinó a sus padres tuvo lugar en su corazón. Y se prometió a si mismo que no importa que, nunca se convertiría en el mismo monstruo que Tom Marvolo Riddle fue.

* * *

**"En otro tiempo seriamos como uno**

**En otro lugar nuestras vidas apenas hubieran comenzado**

**Caminamos bajo el sol, descansamos bajo las estrellas**

**Crecemos en la tierra y esto es lo que somos**

**No tiene que ser de esta manera pero es lo que somos."**

La cuarta vez que vio a Voldemort, estaba en un cementerio. El chico de catorce años vio como este hombre una vez poderoso e inteligente parecía perdido en la locura, sombríos ojos rojos desenfocados, lanzando numerosos _Crucios_ a los seguidores que estaban arrastrándose a sus pies. Rasgos semejantes a los de una serpiente sustituyeron el antes, hermoso rostro, después de un ritual donde este hombre, no, este ser inhumano robó su sangre.

Voldemort estaba jugando con él, lo supo cuando él le pidió un duelo. Disfrutaba asustarlo, atemorizarlo, jugando despectivamente con el pequeño adolescente asustado que acababa de perder a un amigo.

Mientras Harry se sentaba en la cama de la muy familiar enfermería de Hogwarts, no podía evitar recordar como cada vez que Voldemort se le acercaba, su magia lo llamaba, asustándole y atrayéndolo a la vez.

* * *

**"Allí en ese mundo deseábamos tanto, incluso lo soñábamos, que no existía ni siquiera un rastro de conflicto. Todos los días eran tranquilos. Pero aquí en realidad todos los días hay muchos problemas. Algunas veces eres abandonado solo con los pesares. Así son nuestros habituales días.(2)" **

El quinto encuentro fue el mas sorprendente, pues solo habían pasado dos meses desde el último. Harry pensó que al menos tendría tiempo antes de ver a Voldemort de nuevo, después de todo no es el momento de la anual 'vamos a matar o torturar al mocoso Potter' misión.

Así que, cuando Harry vio el familiar cabello negro y el glamour de ojos grises de un Tom Marvolo Riddle que no parecía mayor de treinta en cabeza de puerco durante un fin de semana en Hogsmeade, él hizo algo muy vergonzoso y probablemente lo mas peligroso que pudo hacer cuando el hombre que quiere tu sangre está enfrente tuyo, se desmayó.

"Despierta, mocoso!" La brillante luz lo cegaba y gimió cuando unas rudas manos lo sacudieron levemente.

"Ron... Diez minutos mas..."

"Ciertamente no soy el pelirrojo traidor de la sangre. Despierta ahora o te juro que te _Crucio_ ahora mismo!"

"Eh!" Brillantes ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe al oír la familiar voz, enfocándose en su entorno.

Reconoció una de las habitaciones de la posada de cabeza de puerco, después de haber venido varias veces a través de los años cuando quería pasar algún tiempo lejos de los Dursley. Harry estaba sentado en una incómoda cama, frente a él estaba un aparentemente muy molesto Señor Oscuro. Escucho un fuerte chasquido y por un momento se preguntó si era él quien estaba chasqueando, si, finalmente había perdido la cordura. No sería sorprendente, en realidad, con todo lo que ocurre en su vida.

"Ha...? Mhn... Voldemort?!" Gritó Harry cuando finalmente, se dio cuenta de que el maldito Señor Oscuro estaba enfrente de él.

"Si, soy yo, mocoso. Por hacer que te trajera a esta habitación, debería de matarte ahora mismo!" Respondió, mirándolo. "En serio. Desmayarte... Acaso eres una estudiante que acaba de ver a su amado?!"

Oh, ahora. Él realmente no entendía lo que estaba pasando, la cabeza le daba vueltas como el infierno debido a todas las cervezas de mantequilla que había bebido antes, pero estará condenado si deja que el Señor Oscuro lo insulte.

"No soy una chica y NO ESTOY enamorado de ti." Se estremeció un poco en disgusto por el pensamiento.

Su magia chocaron cuando ellos se miraron el uno al otro, antes de que Harry riera en voz baja, porque, honestamente, quien habría pensado que un día, el estaría discutiendo con Tom Marvolo Riddle, porque ellos estaban discutiendo sin importar lo mucho que Harry quería negarlo. También negó que su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido al ver los labios del Señor Oscuro crisparse un poco hacia arriba.

En retrospectiva, Harry recordaría que esta era su primera conversación, si se le puede llamar así, civil con Voldemort. El nunca se pregunto porque regresó a la posada el siguiente fin de semana en Hogsmeade, ni el hecho de que el Señor Oscuro estaba también allí.

* * *

**"Ha llegado el tiempo para fortalecerse. Adiós a los días de oscuridad perpetua.**

**Debemos soportar la tristeza, y finalmente colapsar en el suelo.**

**Nuestras sucias manos brillaban maravillosamente.**

**Si empezamos a correr juntos, podemos llevar todo nuestro dolor con nosotros."**

El quinto encuentro dio lugar a otros numerosos, donde ni Quien-tu-sabes o el Niño-que-vivió existían. Cuando estaban juntos, solo eran Harry y Marvolo. El Señor Oscuro se había puesto furioso cuando Harry lo llamó Tom por lo que en su lugar decidieron usar su segundo nombre.

Su conexión era única en su clase, que a veces hasta ellos mismos no entendían la atracción que sentían por el otro. Se entendían casi sin necesidad de palabras, se reían y se sentían realmente vivos por primera vez en sus vidas solo con la presencia del otro.

En el décimo tercer encuentro, Harry se dio cuenta de que el odio que veía en los ojos de Marvolo había sido reemplazado por el afecto a regañadientes, pero incluso entonces, la locura seguía al acecho en aquellos brillantes ojos rubí.

* * *

**"Cada vez que nos aceptamos el uno al otro. me encuentro mas atraído por ti.**

**Yo no quiero tener días tristes nunca mas.**

**El acto de aceptarnos el uno al otro se convierte en la alegría de vivir.**

**Y seguramente, seguramente, nosotros dos despertaremos."**

En el vigésimo encuentro, Harry finalmente admitió a si mismo que se había enamorado de Voldemort. Y Harry, siendo el impulsivo Gryffindor que era, besó al Señor Oscuro al segundo de haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

No hace falta decir que estaba muy emocionado cuando Marvolo le devolvió el beso.

* * *

**"Huele como rosas para mi**

**Dos jóvenes enamorados en el mar**

**Sabe tan amargo y tan dulce."**

Fue en el trigésimo sexto encuentro que Harry se entregó al hombre que amaba. La adoración que vio en los ojos de Marvolo mientras lo besaba, acariciaba, y tomaba fue casi suficiente para hacer que se olvidara de lo rudo que el Señor Oscuro era, casi como si estuviera castigando a Harry por ser el Maldito-Niño-Que-No-Quiere-Morir, por ser un obstáculo en su camino por el poder y la dominación.

Ellos nunca hablaban acerca de la Guerra. Por mucho que a Harry no le gustaran los muggles no los odiaba y no estaba lo suficientemente loco para pensar que podía aniquilarlos a todos.

Y mientras acariciaba amorosamente el rostro de su amante dormido, tenía la sensación de que al final, sin importar cuanto amaba a Marvolo, lo perdería.

* * *

**"Soy amigo del monstruo que está debajo de mi cama**

**Se lleva bien con las voces dentro de mi cabeza**

**Estas tratando de salvarme, deja de contener la respiración**

**Y piensas que estoy loco, si, piensas que estoy loco."**

El cuadragésimo encuentro ocurrió por un sueño, o mejor dicho, una pesadilla.

Una profecía.

Sus padres fueron asesinados por una profecía.

El hombre que amaba quiere matarlo por una profecía.

Sirius fue asesinado porque el Señor Oscuro quiere la profecía completa.

Observó con sádico regocijo, como el orbe se estrellaba en el suelo, no quería saber las simples palabras que habían definido toda su vida sin que lo supiera.

Su amor se estaba alejando de él, lo sabía, la adoración en los ojos de Marvolo fue reemplazada por un ardiente odio y locura mientras Harry sentía la fría desesperación ocupar su corazón.

El perdió al amor de su vida y solo podía tratar de levantarse.

* * *

**"Dime que no es nada,**

**Trata de convencerme**

**Que no me estoy ahogando."**

El último encuentro. El 'enfrentamiento' entre la luz y la oscuridad, el amor y el odio, entre Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort.

Un simple _Expelliarmus _fue suficiente para acabar con el mago mas poderoso de toda la historia. Una varita que no puede matar a su amo. Un hechizo que rebotó.

Ojos verdes como el Avada Kedavra miraron a los suaves ojos rojo-sangre antes de que una brillante luz verde envolviera el claro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Te fuiste, mi alma sangra en la oscuridad,**

**Por lo que podrías ser Rey**

**Y mientras las inundaciones se acercan**

**Y tu cuerpo empieza a hundirse,**

**Yo era la última cosa en tu mente**

**Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas **

**Porque es sencillo cariño, te di una advertencia**

**Ahora todo lo que tienes se está cayendo del cielo en pedazos."**

* * *

Gracias por haber leído por favor dejen un review para saber que tal les pareció la traducción. ya saben cualquier comentario que quieran hacerle a la autora y saben ingles pueden dejarlo en el link que voy a colocar en mi perfil, si no saben yo con gusto se lo envío ^^

(1) decidí dejarlo así al momento de traducir porque su nombre original iba a ser necesario posteriormente como ya pudieron darse cuenta.

(2) este párrafo no sabía como acomodarlo así que necesite un poco de ayuda, me disculpo si alguien no logro entenderlo.


End file.
